New Master
by OptimalAlpha
Summary: In these drabbles, your father is Sebastian's new "master." It takes place after Sebastian has fulfilled his deal with Ciel and has struck a deal with your father afterwards. However, Sebastian is normally caring for you, rather than your father, due to your father's orders for Sebastian to put your wellbeing above his. Drabbles take place in chronological order.
1. In The Morning: The Butler, Delectable

_**OptimalAlpha: **__Here's a bit of Sebastian 'nummyness for all of you fans out there. I know that stories usually aren't written in the "insert" point of view on this website, but it was the first style of writing that I ever started working with when I began to be a fanfiction writer and I think that it really works for this story. Hope that all of you like what I've done here. I'm not sure when I'll update this story, but I already have over 20 chapters written for it and those are posted elsewhere. Currently, I am working on transitioning over from my old fanfiction accounts on other websites and so if you've seen this work around before, please don't accuse me of plagiarism. This story __**is **__mine, only published under different aliases. I'll probably update this story every 2 to 3 days or whenever I get the time. And, as a short note, yes, this chapter was inspired by Ouran High School Host Club when I wrote it. Please review!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Sebastian. If I DID own them, you would know; Sebastian would be __**my **__servant and he'd serve that role in more than one way... *cough*_

_Drabbles take place in chronological order._

_SebastianXReader, but no promises of a happy ending (if there even is an ending...)_

**This story HAS been posted on a few other websites under my respective aliases. Please do not confuse this with plagiarism.**

* * *

**In The Morning: The Butler, Delectable**

"Good morning, my lady."

A hand reached up and gently tugged the covers of your bed away from your form. Yet, it was clear that you weren't ready to get up; you needed at least another hour of shuteye before you would be satisfied.

"Oh, Sebastian," you growled, half annoyed, "just let me sleep through breakfast. I'd rather run on rested eyes, instead of a full stomach."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my lady," a smile was upon his face, "I'm under your father's strict orders to have you up at eight-o-clock sharp." His hands soon moved to the cart he'd rolled into the room, picking up a silver platter. A tea cup filled with steamy liquid was soon brought close to your face, ready for you to reach out and grab. "And I have already prepared your breakfast, so there is no need to waste. This morning we have a Ceylon White tea to accompany your meal."

Rolling over, your eyes now gazing into his, your face showed no emotion.

"Even if I get up, I'm not eating," you argued once more.

He sighed lightly.

"Must you really be this difficult in the morning, my lady?"

You thought about nodding at first, just for sport, but soon rethought the situation and came up with something that would prove to be much more satisfying.

"Alright, I'll eat my breakfast," you sighed, reasonably giving in… at first.

Sitting up in bed, the gaze between the two of you only became deeper.

"But the only way I'll drink my tea is from your mouth…~"

There was a pause, but soon his small smile turned a little cheeky, almost devilish.

"If that's how my lady wishes for her tea to be served."


	2. At Noon: The Butler, Suave

_**OptimalAlpha: **__It's only been a day since I posted the first chapter, but I wanted to put the next one up and thank Mermaid Monster for reviewing. This one is a little more serious that the first, but I really like it. R&R, please!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Sebastian. If I DID own them, you would know; Sebastian would be __**my **__servant and he'd serve that role in more than one way... *cough*_

**This story HAS been posted on a few other websites under my respective aliases. Please do not confuse this with plagiarism.**

* * *

**At Noon: The Butler, Suave**

Currently, you were sitting at the side of a small white table near the back of your mansion, admiring the trellis that also lay close in the yard. The trellis was overflowing with life; thousands of brightly colored, fully-bloomed roses sat atop its form, pouring down in vines on the sides where it could no longer occupy further room. The sight was undeniably beautiful and you couldn't help but stare; it was certain that nothing could pull your attention away. That is, until someone _special_ called out…

"My lady, I have brought you your lunch," Sebastian's lips glided together smoothly while he placed the silver tray in his hand down on your table, "and some fresh tea as well."

Hearing his small announcement, you couldn't help but smirk lightly, a mischievous glint in your eye.

"Do I still get to have your gracious lips pour it into my mouth?"

This time, there was no reaction from the raven-haired butler; his small smile stayed firm.

"I'm afraid we do not have time for that now, my lady," he replied. "You have a piano recital to attend in promptly one half hour and there is no time to waste."

You sighed, turning your attention back to the trellis as he poured you a cup of tea.

"Pity…"

Taking the small tea cup into hand once it was filled with the intoxicating liquid, everything turned silent while you looked upon the trellis again. During this time, Sebastian was, of course, standing at the side of your table, waiting for any small tasks he would need to complete for you. At one point, your eyes traveled over in his direction.

"Sebastian, what are you to me?"

There was a pause as his vibrant red eyes looked into your own. "Pardon, my lady…?"

"What is your occupation?"

There was a pause again, but soon a small grin was upon his features for a second time.

"Why, I am your servant, my lady."

The second the "s" word left his lips, you couldn't help it as a soft hum escaped your mouth. Oh, you _loved _that word.

_... Servant…_

"Yes," you affirmed his answer, "you are my servant. And as my servant, you are entitled to do everything I tell you to." It was clear you were becoming more and more playful with the passing moment. "Correct…?"

His grin was growing as well; the butler bowed lightly towards you with his next answer, "Yes, my lady."

Hearing this reply, your next motive was to raise a hand and point a delicate finger towards the trellis you admired.

"Well then, Sebastian," your voice was silky, "would you mind fetching me a rose?"

"Of course, my lady, it would be my pleasure to do so." However, he hesitated before moving. "May I ask what color you would prefer?"

There was a variety of red, yellow, pink, and other shades hanging from the vines.

"Never mind what _I _would prefer," you flicked your wrist dismissively. "Pick what color _you _wish for me to have… Choose what color _you _think fits me best."

"Yes, my lady…" He stepped forward.

It took a moment for the young man to return, but when he did, you were a bit intrigued, seeing the flower he now held in hand. Standing at your side again, the butler knelt on one knee and presented you with the rose.

But instead of taking the small token from him, you merely blinked. "White," you commented indifferently on the color.

"Yes, Miss."

You weren't insulted or disappointed, just… intrigued.

"Why…?"

At an instant, there was that devilish grin again…

"Because white is a symbol of purity, my lady," he breathed. "It also symbolizes innocence, truth, integrity…"

Yet, before he could continue with much more, you held up a hand to cease his speech; you gave him an eccentric look.

"Honestly, Sebastian," you drew the extended hand through the thick locks of your hair, "I was hoping that you, of all people, wouldn't present me with an answer so cliché."

"Actually, my lady," his voice was calm and his grin widened, "I was about to say that I thought this white rose would look best with you, because the two of you_ contrast_ one another entirely." His red gaze was deep. "Opposites always seem to complement one another the best."

Many women would have been insulted by this remark, but you said nothing in your defense, reaching out for the rose quietly. Drawing the white petals closer to your gaze, you then smirked in amusement.

"Your opinion is noted, Sebastian," you breathed.

Although it didn't show on his face, you had a faint impression that he was satisfied with himself.

"I suppose this means that you and I are quite similar then, hmm?"

He turned to fill your tea cup a second time.

"Perhaps, my lady…"


	3. In The Afternoon: The Butler, Restless

_**OptimalAlpha: **__Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, or followed so far! Here's drabble #3 and another piece of shmexy Sebastian. The girl in this story is just so naughty! Shame on you, you naughty, naughty reader, you…! Lol_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Sebastian. If I DID own them, you would know; Sebastian would be __**my **__servant and he'd serve that role in more than one way... *cough*_

**This story HAS been posted on a few other websites under my respective aliases. Please do not confuse this with plagiarism.**

* * *

**In The Afternoon: The Butler, Restless**

He just _had _to clean the mantel like that, didn't he…?

At the moment, Sebastian was standing upon his tiptoes while balancing on a small stepladder; despite his tall stature, the butler had to stretch himself to reach the mantel that lay high on the side of your sitting room. So, during the time, you couldn't even concentrate towards the new song you were struggling to learn on the piano. Several times you attempted to avert your gaze, but that backside of his was much too inviting when his clothes were pulling snug against his body, stretching with his form.

Clearing your mind briefly, you turned back to the piano and tried to play the song for the millionth time that evening, but soon struck a wrong key when Sebastian suddenly bent over to place something on the floor.

"You've messed up once more, my lady," Sebastian commented, his back still turned to you. "Are you distracted by something today per chance?"

It was clear you were irritated.

"Sebastian, must you really be moving around like that at all times?" you seethed lightly, crunching down on a few choice piano keys. "You're always doing _something_. Why not sit down for a bit and rest?"

"I'm afraid I cannot do such a thing, my lady," he replied while stepping down from the ladder, moving to clean elsewhere. "I am your family's head butler, and as your head butler, there are many tasks that I still have to accomplish for today."

Sighing, you cupped your face in hand.

"Well then, Sebastian, tell me why is it…" You trailed off before you could finish your sentence.

There was a pause.

"… Why is it _what_, my lady?"

"Why is it that you butlers wear such a distraction?"

Now Sebastian truly _was_ a bit puzzled.

"What do you mean, my lady?"

Your gaze never left his blank expression as you mouthed the next few sentences.

"I'm speaking of those tailcoats that you wear!" Your cheeks were a little puffed out from the frustration, your soft, pink lips pouting slightly. "I don't understand the reason for wearing an article of clothing that isn't even consistent with its front half." You crunched a few more keys down on the piano. "I mean, _really_… It's as though you _want _someone to notice you." You took another deep breath of air. "It's as though…"

"_As though_…?"

Your eyes were merciless.

"It's like you're trying to be a tease."


	4. At Night: The Butler, Unpredictable

_**OptimalAlpha: **__Thank you all for your support. I've only been posting this story on here for a few days now, but it feels like I've already gotten a bunch of love. Lol. I can't exactly tell you when a really spicy chapter is about to come in because like I said before, I've written like 25 of these in advance and I'm posting one every day or every other day. Mostly I just like to be a tease or have things kinda spicy, but I'll try to make things a little more interesting for you in future ones. *wink wink*_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Sebastian. If I DID own them, you would know; Sebastian would be __**my **__servant and he'd serve that role in more than one way... *cough*_

**This story HAS been posted on a few other websites under my respective aliases. Please do not confuse this with plagiarism.**

* * *

**At Night: The Butler, Unpredictable**

You knew all of Sebastian's odd habits, all of his small quirks; you knew what he would do, even before he did it. If someone else attempted to mimic these small mannerisms, it would have been awkward. But _because_ it was him, it was anything but odd; in fact, it was actually a bit arousing…

Sitting at the dining table, once more, you continued to gaze with limp eyes at your butler. Slowly, Sebastian reached out with his teeth to tug off the white glove upon his left hand; with one good pull, the small article of clothing slid from his palm. But before he could move on to do the same with its twin, you intervened.

Reaching out a hand of your own, you grabbed his clad wrist and silently brought his fingers up to your lips. The entire time, your eyes were connected with his, but the butler said nothing. Slipping your sleek lips around the tip of his middle finger, you lightly racked your teeth along his digit before biting down on the white material and tugging. You took your time, sensually removing the small accessory from his grasp, but eventually the moment had to end.

"Thank you, my lady," Sebastian breathed evenly in his husky voice.

He reached out to take the small white article from between your teeth, but you got to it first and placed it in your lap.

"It's mine now."

There was no reaction from him at first, but then he smirked in amusement. Stepping behind you, his face leaning over one of your shoulders, Sebastian replied, "Well then, if I take _this _off with my teeth, do I get to keep it in exchange?"

For the moment, you were a little clueless towards what he was asking. You never knew Sebastian to be the flirtatious type, but you did know he was rather competitive. No matter how much he may have tried to hide it, you knew he didn't like to lose at _anything_. Although you couldn't see it, you could sense a set of confident, resolute, vibrant red eyes boring into your shoulder.

Still, you were silent.

That is, until the butler started his own sophisticated attack. His warm breath grazing your skin, the butler's head dipped downward further, and his teeth gently began to tug at the strap of your summer dress.

_Maybe you didn't know all of his moves after all…_

"Do you honestly think that you can remove this dress with only your teeth, Sebastian?" you smirked.

"We will see, my lady," the butler breathed, the first strap already detached, exposing a great deal of the valley between your breasts. "After all, I am one hell of a butler."


	5. At Midnight: The Butler, Preoccupied

_**OptimalAlpha: **Well, here's the end of the first "day," and drabble #5._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Sebastian. If I DID own them, you would know; Sebastian would be __**my **__servant and he'd serve that role in more than one way... *cough*_

**This story HAS been posted on a few other websites under my respective aliases. Please do not confuse this with plagiarism.**

* * *

**At Midnight: The Butler, Preoccupied**

You weren't even so sure why yourself, but you always seemed to be quite fidgety during the late hours of the night, especially when the moon was highest in the sky. Lying in bed, you slipped your foot out from the covers that were wrapped around your form.

An exasperated sigh arose from Sebastian as he stepped over and urged your foot back under the quilt.

"You'll be cold in your sleep if you continue this, my lady."

"No, I won't," you disagreed.

"And how do you suspect this, Miss?"

"Because you won't stand for my discomfort," you answered bluntly.

Sebastian smiled and glided over to your windows to draw the curtains to a close. The butler always stayed with you at night, until you finally drifted off into a deep sleep. But this generally took a bit of time; you had a bad habit of keeping yourself up with the deep conversations you had with Sebastian.

"Sebastian…?" Your voice fluttered across the room.

"Yes, my lady…?"

"Why don't you come over here and lay down with me?"

Although you knew what the answer would be, you wanted to speak the words anyway. Walking back to the side of your bed, Sebastian's eyes connected with your own.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my lady," the butler half apologized. "Your father would have my head if he ever discovered such a thing."

You smiled seductively at his answer.

"What father doesn't know won't hurt him."

He smirked.

"Yes, I suppose that's true…" he trailed off. "But I'm afraid my lady hasn't given me an _order _to do such a thing." The purr of his voice was exciting. "Nor has she given me a reason to sway my first answer."

… _Oh, the two of you were so alike._

"Sebastian," you breathed heavily in an innocent voice, "what does it matter if my father has your head, when you can have my virginity?"

_There… You could tell by the look on his face that that was the type of reply he was seeking._

"An excellent point, my lady…"


	6. In The Morning: The Butler, Open

_**OptimalAlpha: **__Sorry I didn't post anything for the past few days. College has really been hectic for me—enough so that it's hard even to find the time to copy and paste the chapters that I already have written. But enough sulking on my end! Here's the next chap. I hope you enjoy, but this one is more kinda cutesy and also mild on my end; nothing really spicy. However, I forgot to mention… The adjectives that I use for the titles of the chapters, if you have one that you think that I should use/you would like to see a drabble for, you can put what you'd like to see in the reviews and I'll see what I can do in future chapters (after chap 20). The adjectives, that is. Like for example, this one is "Open" and the next chapter is "Content". Thank you all for your love and support!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Sebastian. If I DID own them, you would know; Sebastian would be __**my **__servant and he'd serve that role in more than one way... *cough*_

**This story HAS been posted on a few other websites under my respective aliases. Please do not confuse this with plagiarism.**

* * *

**In The Morning: The Butler, Open**

The morning began in a very odd way. Instead of waking to Sebastian by your side at eight-o-clock, you felt quite rested when your eyes peeled themselves open an hour later, a cart sitting beside your bed with your breakfast upon it. It wasn't that you didn't like the fact that you'd gotten an extra hour of sleep; it was just that it felt a little lonely… without the butler there.

Questioning where he could be, you proceeded to walk out of your room, still dressed in your black lace nightgown, and pranced throughout the manor until you smelt something in the air. It was Sebastian's cooking, you could tell by the delicious aroma, and so you instinctively headed towards the kitchen.

Peering around the side of the door, you could see his form at the stove, stirring a thick liquid of some sort in a silver pot. Since his tailcoat was discarded and he was wearing that adorable apron of his, you couldn't help smiling from ear to ear.

Seductively, you strode over to him and placed your arms around his waist, hugging your indulgent breasts against his back through the thin nightgown.

But Sebastian wasn't surprised by this as at all, nor did he question your identity, continuing to stir the delicious concoction.

"Good morning, my lady," he purred, his eyes closed. He knew you better than anyone.

"Good morning, Sebastian," you hummed right back to him. "Why weren't you waiting for me upstairs?"

"I thought that it might benefit you if I _did_ allow an extra hour of sleep," he began. "I wanted to see if it would affect your behavior…" He trailed off for a moment, then a small smirk appeared on his lips. "And it appears it has."

Sensually, you rotated your hips against his backside. "Oh," you moaned lightly, your voice vibrating against his back. "Most certainly… ~"

Towards this, the butler merely chuckled.

"Sebastian…?" You called his name innocently. "Would you mind if came to watch you cook more often?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Good," you replied.

Because the kitchen was the last place someone would think you'd be with him, like _this…_


	7. At Noon: The Butler, Content

_**OptimalAlpha: **__Here's chapter 7 for all of the sweethearts who are still reading this out there. Thanks for all the love! R&R, please._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Sebastian. If I DID own them, you would know; Sebastian would be __**my **__servant and he'd serve that role in more than one way... *cough*_

**This story HAS been posted on a few other websites under my respective aliases. Please do not confuse this with plagiarism.**

* * *

**At Noon: The Butler, Content**

"Sebastian, have you ever wished that you had the power… to just change things in the blink of an eye?" you questioned from your sitting room's window. "You know… Like, the weather?" Currently, you were gazing at the sky as hundreds of dark clouds blocked out the sun, a thick shower of rain pouring down.

"You mean… play God?" Sebastian inquired. He was in the opposite corner of the room, wiping off a few sculptures.

"Well, not exactly…" You trailed off for a moment, thinking about what you'd said. "I mean maybe that _is _basically what you would call it, but…" You didn't ever want to actually be God; you knew there was no way that was even possible and you would've never been fit for the job anyway.

For a moment, the two of you sat in silence, but then Sebastian spoke up once more.

"I have to say, my lady," he began in that charming voice of his, "that I've never had too strong of a longing to think in such a way. When I want something done or need something done, I just go out and do whatever I have to do to complete it." He placed his cleaning cloth down on a table and began to stride towards you. "Merely wishing for something is so trivial…"

Gazing into the butler's eyes, you could see his reasoning and nodded towards his statement.

"Yes, excuse the odd question," you pardoned yourself lightly. "I don't know what I was thinking…" You trailed off once more.

But Sebastian's smile only increased in size at the sound of your words.

"Actually, my lady, on the subject of 'Playing God'," he began once more, "it may just be my opinion… But I think being a devil would prove to be much more interesting."


	8. In The Afternoon: The Butler, Distracted

_**OptimalAlpha**: __Thanks for all of your guys' continued support. Sorry I was gone for so long; I've had a bunch of stuff to do and in earlier months I had to deal with my dreaded University. I __**will **__say this though with all due respect: When I write these drabbles I write what comes to my mind—anything and everything. They are not pure, out-right, "dick in vagina" sex scenes. There will be explicit scenes later, but only when I feel like writing them. I'm sorry, but if you're looking for a way to scratch that nasty itch in your vagina (or dick, if you're a guy) then this fic probably isn't for you. Or maybe it is… I don't know. I try to make hot scenes, when my mind is on that, but I refuse to be like the majority of writers out here who are just putting out free literary porn for those who aren't willing to spend a few dollars at the average, everyday yard sale for erotica romance novels from the 60's. Not everything in life is about sex. Sad but true. I'm not trying to make anyone upset, but I just thought that I might go ahead and put that out there. Read and review, please, if you're still willing. This doesn't mean that there won't be smutt, but only when I deem the time right. Thank you._

_**Disclaimer**:__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Sebastian. If I DID own them, you would know; Sebastian would be __my __servant and he'd serve that role in more than one way... *cough*_

**This story HAS been posted on a few other websites under my respective aliases. Please do not confuse this with plagiarism.**

* * *

**In the Afternoon: The Butler, Distracted**

You'd looked for him quite some time; you'd searched for him everywhere and you couldn't find a trace. Only whenever you remembered where his "sanctuary" was did you manage to finally track him down. And sure enough, there he was, with _her_...

"Having fun?" you questioned as you loomed over his form.

Sebastian was currently kneeling down towards the ground and although you couldn't make out what he was staring at, you could hear a loud, animal-like purring sound only a foot away.

Not saying anything in response, the butler continued to kneel in the same position.

"I should have known you'd come to see her," you stated lightly, walking around the butler's form to stand in front of his face. As you glanced down, you caught sight of your orange Persian cat, staring contentedly up at Sebastian, connecting with his gaze. "You really like cats, don't you, Sebastian?"

The cat was your house pet and she was a very friendly animal, but as side from you, the only person she took special favor for was Sebastian. Sebastian always seemed to be a friend to all felines and that was something else about him that you found charming.

"Excuse my actions, my lady," the butler apologized as he continued to stare on. "I just thought that I would feed her for the evening and I suppose I became a bit distracted."

"It's alright, Sebastian," you assured him, coming to stand by his side and bending down as well. "She needs some extra attention every once in a while."

"Yes," he agreed, continuing to stare at the small kitten.

But before any other words could part from his lips, you brought your mouth to his ear.

"Just know that…" You trailed off seductively. "I'll need even more extra _special _attention when you're done here…~"


	9. At Night: The Butler, Loyal

**Optimal Alpha:**Wah-lah! Number 9, though it's a bit short.

_**Disclaimer**__:__ I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Sebastian. If I DID own them, you would know; Sebastian would be my servant and he'd serve that role in more than one way... *cough*_

**This story HAS been posted on a few other websites under my respective aliases. Please do not confuse this with plagiarism.**

* * *

**At Night: The Butler, Loyal**

"Feed me, Sebastian," you commanded as you sat the dining room table, your dessert placed on a small plate in front of you.

"Yes, my lady," he replied, reaching out with a fork to cut off a small piece of the cake slice. Within seconds, the fork was presented to your lips, and you reached out for the delicacy with parted lips.

"Mmm…" You murmured around the head of the fork, the handle still within Sebastian's grasp, as the warm chocolate melted in your mouth.

The butler chuckled softly, listening to your reaction. Gently, he tried to remove the fork from your mouth and ready another bite for you, but you bit down on the utensil, refusing to let go. Grabbing hold of the butler's tie while he was caught in the moment, you pulled his face close to your own. When his face was about two inches from yours, you let your lips slip from the prongs of the silverware. Swiftly and tenderly, you placed a small peck on his cheek, pulling away afterwards.

There was a pause.

"Thank me," you ordered softly.

"Thank you, my lady," he complied, no sarcasm detected within his voice.

_He was your father's servant, but he would always follow your orders as well…_


End file.
